Power Rangers Wizard Squad
Vinnytovar’s Power Rangers Wizard Squad Cast * Wizard Squad Megazord * Bianca * Grey Jr. * Skinny * Hobbler * Shia * Lyra * Moz * Khampa * Khari * Fleetwood Yak * Astro * Glory Ackerman * Thomas Scattergood * Mami (Sheep & Wolves) * Raiden * Doctor Strange * Doctor Fate * Tyler Klause/Ultraman Tiga * Kuai Liang/Sub-Zero * Trey * The Grizz * Morgana * Marina Del Ray * Shao Kahn * Sindel * Shinnok * Quan Chi * Tremor * Nightmare Freddy * Nightmare Bonnie * Nightmare Chica * Nightmare Foxy * Nightmare Mangle * Nightmare Puppet * Nightmare * Gark * Kakamora Roll Calls (Wizard Squad Rangers) * "Burning of Fire, Wizard Ranger Red!" * "Splashing of Water, Wizard Ranger Blue!" * "Digging of Earth, Wizard Ranger Yellow!" * "Blowing of Hurricane, Wizard Ranger Green!" * "Imagine in Silver, Infinity Ranger!" * "Hunger in Gold, Beast Ranger!" * "Pride of Jungle, Lion Ranger!" * "Dancing in White, Wiseman Ranger!" * "Magical in Black, Sorcerer Ranger!" * "Love in Violet/Purple, Dreamer Ranger!" * "We use power of magic to stop the darkness phantoms." * "Power Rangers Wizard Squad!" Roll Calls (Curse Six) * "Power of Nightmares, Nightmare One!" * "Power of Evil, Nightmare Two!" * "Power of Darkness, Nightmare Three!" * "Hate in Violet/Purple, Dreamer Ranger!" * "Destroyer in Black, Sorcerer Ranger!" * "Dancing in White, Wiseman Ranger!" * "We are Curse Six!" Lyrics * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * Alringht let's go it' s time to turn it on * Let's set the record straight * We will come through to right or wrong * Fight evil Rangers power standing strong * We've got it goin'on * Wizard Squad (yeah) * Stop! there's Rangers here * There's no need to fret * We're the ones that will make a way * Here to make a change * When there's trouble we don't quit * Come together to save the day * Let's go! let's go! let's go! * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * Wizard Squad go! * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * Go go go go go! * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * We are the Power Rangers * Wizard Squad let's go! (yeah) Gallery All 038.jpg Prws-Red.png Prws-DragonRed.png Prws-FalconRed.png Prws-BuffaloRed.png Prws-SuperDragonRed.png Prws-SpecialRed.png RDdarma.PNG Prws-Blue.png Prws-DragonBlue.png RDangus.PNG Prws-Yellow.png Prws-DragonYellow.png RDbodi.PNG Prws-Green.png Prws-DragonGreen.png Silver the Hedgehog.png Prws-Infinity.png Prws-DragonInfinity.png Humphrey.png Prws-Gold.png Prws-GoldFalcon.png Prws-GoldChameleon.png Prws-GoldBuffalo.png Prws-GoldDolphin.png Prws-GoldDragon.png Sly Cooper.jpg Prws-Lion.png Magra.JPG Grey.png Kate.jpg Prws-WhiteM.png Prws-WhiteF.png Johnny.jpg Prws-Black.png Adagio by glory 18 dcybmvg-pre.png Prws-Purple.png Prws-Wizard_Squad_Megazord.png Bianca (short).png Grey, House Slytherin.jpeg Skinny_in_sheep_and_wolves.jpeg Hobbler_in_Sheep_&_Wolves_(Movie).jpeg Shia_in_Sheep_&_Wolves_(Movie).jpeg Lyra in Sheep and Wolves.jpg Moz_in_Sheep_and_Wolves.jpeg Khampa zheng aka the shouhu enforcer by kame ghost dcvqio2-fullview.jpg Khari by rainbowdashfan2010-dbddpjb.png FleetwoodYak.png Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png The guard by glory 18 dczp9mi-pre.png Thomas scattergood by glory 18 db89bys-pre.png Mami-sheep-wolves-pig-deal-68_6.jpg Mk9raidenvs.png Doctor_Strange.png Doctor_Fate.png MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg UltramanTiga.png Sub-Zero Mk11.png Jafar as Diesel.png Prws-Nightmare1M.png UrsulaOfficial.png Prws-Nightmare1F.png Character linnux.png Prws-Nightmare2.png Sheep-and-wolves-raegar.jpg Prws-Nightmare3.png Really k bear Freddy.png Prws-Purple.png Shang tsung render 1000px.png Prws-Black.png Trey_rock_dog.png rockdog_a.jpg Morgana transparent.png Shao-kahn-hd-mortal-kombat-9.jpg Sindelrenderbywildboyz4.png Quan Chi MKX Render.png Shinnok RENDER PNG.png Tremormkx2.png Nightmare_Freddy.png Nightmare_Bonnie.png Nightmare_Chica.png Nightmare_Foxy.png NightmareMangle.png Nightmarrionette.png Nightmare_animatronic.png Gark.jpg Kakamorainmoana.png Category:Vinnytovar Category:Power Rangers Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs